


Danganronpa Ship Fics

by NicoKi_11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Korekiyos sister doesnt exist in this au, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Short Shuichi, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoKi_11037/pseuds/NicoKi_11037
Summary: This is a compilation of fanfics of Danganronpa ships. I don't ship everything in here, there are also very dark themes in some, most including Shuichi. Half of these are vent fics. There are changes that were made to the canon for the fanfics. Including Korekiyo not having a sister and Shuichi being short.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 1
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	Danganronpa Ship Fics

Saihara and Shinjugi often traveled abroad because of their promise, after a while growing close and getting together. Oftentimes Shinjugi's work would be a vacation for Saihara. This time, they were traveling to a different country and had booked a hotel. "I believe our hotel is high class due to the reason for us being here being work." Shinguji talked as they walked to the hotel room, meanwhile, Saihara seemed to be scratching at his sleeve nervously. Shinguji notices and observes but doesn't say anything. "Mhm, the woman at the desk said room 416." Saihara had taken note of the room number when it was told to them. He didn't want to end up getting lost, he also was tired, and didn't want to have to search around.

They entered the hotel room, the room had a desk with many luxuries and a single bed with many pillows and a soft mattress. "We should rest ourselves for the night, it is getting late..." Shinjugi goes into the bathroom to get into his nightclothes. He sat on the bed. "Yea, I'll get dressed." Saihara looked tired as he pulled some clothing out of his luggage, then tried to hide that he was getting two extra items out. Fortunately, Shinjugi noticed but did not wish to worry yet.

He lays down. An hour passed since he went into the bathroom, Shinjugi grew worried. He got up and knocked on the door. "Shuichi? Are you in there?" He then pressed his ear against the door, hearing the sound of someone sucking the air through their teeth. Finally, he got a response. "Yea, sorry, I'll be back in a second." Shinjugi waited for a few minutes then lock picked the door, too worried. As he walked in, he saw a lot of blood and Saiharas bare arm. "Korekiyo? Why are you in here?!"

Saihara was surprised and tried to hide his arm but it was too late. "I was worried. Seems I was rightly so." Shinjugi grabbed bandages and snatched the blade from Saihara. "Hold your arm out still." Saihara did as he said, watching Shinjugi bandage it up. "How long have you been harming yourself?" Shinjugi looked serious, Saihara just stayed silent. Shinjugi gathered that Saihara wasn't in the state to talk about it. He hugged him, "You should go rest, okay?" Shinjugi picked Saihara up before he could respond and put him in bed. Shinjugi cleaned the bathroom up and then rested with Saihara.


End file.
